tortugasninjafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Oroku Saki (videojuegos de TMNT 1987)
|apodo = Super Shredder, Cyber Shredder |hogar = Ōsaka, Japón, Asia, Tierra ---- Ciudad de New York, New York, EE.UU., América del Norte, Tierra ---- Technodrome |etnicidad = Japonés |habilidades = Habilidad de liderazgo estratégico, inteligencia astuta y despiadada, habilidad olímpico-atlética, maestría en Ninjutsu, transformación "Super Shredder, clonación, relámpago, bolas de fuego capaces de quemar o revertir la mutación |armas = Armadura de cuchillas, espada |afiliación = Clan Foot, Élite de Shredder |especies = Humano |género = Masculino |altura = 6' 6" |peso = 280 lbs. |cabello = Oscuro |ojos = Oscuros |era = |hideg = si}} Shredder apareció en muchos de los videojuegos basados en la serie animada Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de 1987, generalmente, pero no siempre, como el enemigo jefe final. Usualmente ejecuta algún plan para provocar que las Tortugas Ninja tomen represalias y las derroten; estos incluyeron el secuestro de April O'Neil y Splinter o robando la Estatua de la Libertad. Trasfondo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1989) Shredder aparece como el enemigo jefe final del nivel de Technodrome. Luce un traje rojo similar a su homólogo inicial en los cómics originales de Mirage Studios y lucha con la pistola Life Transformer, que retro-muta y mata instantáneamente a la Tortuga Ninja que controla el jugador. También le quita aproximadamente la mitad de la vitalidad del jugador si es tocado. Después de ser derrotado, Shredder se convierte en una pila de cenizas y el Generador de Rayos Retro-mutageno se utiliza para convertir a Splinter nuevamente en Hamato Yoshi. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (arcade, 1989) Shredder aparece por primera vez al final del primer nivel después de que los jugadores derrotan a Rocksteady, secuestran a April y escapan. El tercer nivel presenta a Shredder apareciendo en varios monitores mientras exclama "Esta noche cenare en sopa de tortuga". También apareció en la cinemática anterior resguardando a la April cautiva junto con Bebop y Rocksteady (Baxter Stockman en la versión porteada para NES). Finalmente, Shredder aparece al final del videojuego en el nivel Technodrome como el jefe final, enfrentado inmediatamente después de Krang. Ataca con una espada y rayos desde un dispositivo en su casco, que retro-muta a las Tortugas Ninja, matándolos al instante. También es capaz de crear clones de sí mismo (el número exacto de clones es uno más que el número de Tortugas que lo atacan en la versión arcade). Cuando Shredder o uno de sus clones se acerca a la derrota, su casco se cae, una característica única en esta serie de videojuegos. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Manhattan Missions (1991) En este videojuego para el sistema informático DOS, Shredder es el enemigo jefe final en su escondite ubicado en Manhattan, decorado en un estilo japonés. También aparece en la secuencia final siendo entregado a las policías por las Tortugas Ninja. Su apariencia se basa en la versión inicial en los cómics originales de Mirage Studios. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Back from the Sewers (1991) Siendo una secuela de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan, este videojuego también presenta a Shredder como enemigo jefe de nivel regular y a Krang como jefe final. No tiene la capacidad de retro-mutar a las Tortugas Ninja, pero si tiene una variedad más amplia de ataques que en el videojuego anterior para Game Boy. Shredder aparece por primera vez como un jefe de escenario regular, atacando a las Tortugas golpeando, pateando y corriendo de lado a lado. Más tarde regresa como el penúltimo jefe del nivel final Technodrome en la forma mutada de Super Shredder. Sin embargo, en esta encarnación, su único super-poder es la capacidad de tele-transportarse a otra parte de la pantalla. Super Shredder ataca con una espada y ocasionalmente se tele-transporta y patea a las Tortugas. Krang es una vez más el enemigo jefe final. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time (1991) En la versión arcade, Shredder es nuevamente el enemigo jefe final del videojuego que se encuentra en el nivel del Technodrome y ataca con una espada, disparos desde sus manos y rayos desde sus ojos. Sin embargo, esta vez, no está precedido por un nivel de Technodrome. En cambio, las Tortugas luchan a través de un nivel de Starbase en el futuro (2100 EC) con Krang como jefe, luego son teletransportado al Technodrome en la época presente (1991 en la versión arcade original y 1992 en la versión para Super Nintendo) para la confrontación final. En la versión para Super Nintendo, se agregó un nivel anterior de Technodrome que presentaba un Shredder normal. En esta batalla, Shredder se encuentra en una especie de tanque de batalla armado con una ametralladora y garras como el jefe del escenario principal, siendo derrotado lanzando las interminables oleadas de Soldados Foot hacia la pantalla. El jugador ve la acción sobre el hombro de Shredder dentro del tanque. En la misma versión, el combate de jefe final hace que Shredder se convierta en Super Shredder y tiene los superpoderes añadidos de movimiento de súper velocidad, y ataca con tres ataques diferentes: Rojo que crea un rastro de llamas frente a él, azul que dispara hacia arriba y congela a las Tortugas Ninjas y bolas de fuego verdes que retro-mutan a las Tortugas y les restan vitalidad. En la versión remake Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time Re-Shelled, Shredder es una vez más el jefe final y usa una espada, bolas de fuego y rayos oculares. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project (1991/1992) Este videojuego es el primero en presentar una batalla contra Shredder y una segunda contra un Super Shredder mutado. Shredder aparece por primera vez como el enemigo jefe del nivel seis, el nivel Technodrome, atacando con una espada. Más tarde regresa como el enemigo jefe final en el escenario de la nave espacial de Krang y asume la forma de Super Shredder, como así lo hizo su homólogo cinematográfico en la segunda película que se estrenó a principios del mismo año (1991). Como Super Shredder, este Shredder puede invocar rayos y disparar bolas de fuego que temporalmente retro-mutan a las Tortugas Ninja, restando algo de su vitalidad. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Hyperstone Heist (1992) Este videojuego para Sega Mega Drive/Sega Genesis presentaba un Super Shredder como el enemigo jefe final similar al de la versión del videojuego Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time para Super Nintendo. Sus ataques son más o menos los mismos, con la excepción de que su ataque azul que no suelta a las Tortugas Ninja. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: Radical Rescue (1993) A diferencia de los videojuegos anteriores para Game Boy, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan y Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Back from the Sewers, Shredder es el jefe final. Él ataca pateando y lanzando bolas de fuego. Después de ser derrotado una vez, su barra de vitalidad se vuelve a llenar instantáneamente y lucha nuevamente, esta vez con ataques más rabiosos. Es el único enemigo jefe en el videojuego con dos medidores de vitalidad. Se le llama Cyber Shredder, mitad hombre y mitad máquina en los créditos y empaque del videojuego. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters (1993) Este es el primer videojuego en el que Shredder no es un enemigo jefe, sino un personaje disponible normal. Además, su traje se basa en su homólogo de los cómics originales de Mirage Studios. Shredder es un personaje totalmente disponible en la versión para NES y para SNES de este videojuego. Se le llama como "Cyber-Shredder" en la versión para SNES, pero no hay indicios de que se haya convertido en un ser cibernético como ocurría en Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: Radical Rescue. Movimientos Super Nintendo *Knee Crush *Aura Crusher *Aura Shield *Lightning Crusher Vídeos Archivo:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Tournament Fighters (Super NES) Tournament as Shredder en:Oroku Saki (1987 video games) Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Ninjas Categoría:Antagonistas